Gauchère
by Eastpak
Summary: Les preuves d'une scène de crime prouvent l'inculpation de la sœur de Sofia. Celle-ci découvre alors que c'est un piège pour la faire tomber.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS !

**Gauchère**

Catherine se tenait dans son bureau avec quelques dossiers lorsque Wendy entra subitement dans son bureau.

« Catherine, le résultat de l'ADN est arrivé ! » Annonça Wendy.

« Merci Wendy mais tu n'avais pas besoin de … »

« J'ai recommencé encore et encore mais ça donnait à chaque fois le même résultat. »

« Tu me fais peur, Wendy. »

« Douze allèles en commun avec Sofia mais ce n'est pas Sofia … » Lâcha Wendy. Catherine ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois de suite. « Sofia a une sœur je crois … »

« Je vais appeler Jim. » Catherine prit son téléphone et appela Jim Brass.

« Sofia, viens avec moi. » Ordonna Jim à Sofia qui se tenait dans son bureau. Celle-ci se leva et suivi son supérieur jusqu'aux salles d'interrogatoires.

« Pourquoi … » Mais Sofia ne fini pas sa phrase, elle vit à travers les vitres de la salle d'interrogatoire sa sœur jumelle. « Je vois … »

« L'ADN retrouvé sur la scène du crime correspond au tien mais est différent, ce qui nous amène à ta sœur. » Expliqua Jim.

« Je dois l'interroger ? »

« On n'a pas très envie de l'interroger, on dirait toi c'est assez flippant. » Avoua Greg qui fût vite approuvé par Nick et Catherine.

« Merci Greg, je m'en souviendrais. » Répliqua Sofia avant d'enter dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, elle laissa aller son dos dessus et regarda sa sœur, les coudes sur la table et le visage dans ses mains. Se sentant observée, elle leva la tête et vit Sofia.

« Je ne vais pas dire que je ravie de te voir puisque je suis sûre que tu y es pour quelque chose ! »

« A part être ta sœur, je vois pas Scott. »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici Shane ? Personne ne m'a rien dit. »

« Dwayne Anderson. » Dit simplement Sofia.

« Mon petit ami au lycée ? Celui que j'allais voir quand tu me remplaçais aux cours de natation ? » Demanda Scott.

« Oublies pas les cours de théâtre aussi. »

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Il est mort. »

« Ah … Le rapport avec moi ? »

« ADN sur la scène du crime. »

« Je suppose que je dois donner un alibi … »

« Mercredi entre 22h et 00h et par pitié, ne me dit pas que tu étais sur ton canapé avec ton pot de glace et Kate chez une amie ! »

« Tu me connais trop bien. » Répondit Scott avec un sourire.

« Mais tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin tu es Scarlett ! »

« Tu étais où Shannon, mercredi entre 22h et 00h ? »

« La nuit en pleine semaine ? Laisse moi réfléchir … Oh suis-je bête, ici à mon travail ! »

« Bon alors, comme je n'ai aucun alibi, un super mobile et je suppose que l'arme du crime a été retrouvée avec mes empreintes et mon ADN, pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore en prison ? »

« Ton nom … »

« A cause de Maman ou de toi ? »

« Moi. »

« Mon héro ! » Répondit Scott avec sarcasme.

« Scott, ça suffit ! » Hurla Sofia avant de commencer à faire les cent pas dans la salle. Puis se reprenant peu à peu, elle fixa sa sœur. « Un super mobile ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais su pourquoi il était sorti avec moi ! L'ombre de la grande Shannon Curtis, la chef des pom - pom girls, le rêve de tous les garçons qui se brise en apprenant qu'elle préférait les femmes. Qui voudrait sortir avec Scarlett Curtis ? Seulement parce que je suis ton portrait craché ! Ils te voyaient tous en moi mais je n'étais pas toi ! » Cria Scott à Sofia en se rappelant des années lycées qui avaient été une torture pour elle.

« Tu n'étais pas moi … » Murmura Sofia avant de se diriger vers la vitre sans tint. « Est-ce que Robbins a déterminé si les blessures étaient l'œuvre d'un droitier … » Sofia tapa la vitre une fois. « Ou d'un gaucher ? » Elle tapa deux fois. La réponse fût rapide, un coup. Sofia soupira de soulagement avant de se retourner vers sa sœur qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air. « Tu es libre de partir Scott. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? Pas d'inculpation de meurtre ou d'insultes à détective ? »

« Sors avant que je ne change d'avis. » Répliqua Sofia en ouvrant la porte. Scott ne lui fit pas dire deux fois et elle sorti à toute vitesse de la salle. Sofia sorti à son tour en fermant la porte et se posta devant sa sœur.

« Tout ça parce que je suis gauchère ? »

« Exactement, le meurtrier est un droitier et franchement, tu utilises ta main droite comme un pied ! »

« C'était le seul moyen de nous reconnaître ! »

« Ca et ton habilité à dire la vérité. »

« C'est pas de ma faute si j'hyper ventile quand je mens. »

« Tu ne sais pas mentir ! »

« Je sais mentir ! »

« Vraiment ? Très bien … Remplace le … VIIe amendement par le … IVe ! »

« Les procès devant jury … » Commença Scott.

« Scott … C'est le vrai VIIe ça ! »

« Les arrestations et … » Scott s'arrêta car elle commença à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« Le VIIe amendement de la Constitution des Etats-Unis est Les arrestations et perquisitions ne peuvent avoir lieu sans mandat. » Dit Sofia sans broncher. « Tu vois c'est pas compliquer ! » Scott tira la langue à sa sœur. « Très mature, Maître. »

« Merci Détective. Donc tu ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi Dwayne sortait avec moi. » Sofia ne dit rien mais elle mordu sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu le savais ! Tu as joué le méchant flic avec moi ! J'y crois pas Shane ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercier pour les cours de théâtre Scott ! » Répliqua Sofia avec un sourire en coin.

« Je hais ce sourire Shane mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime. » Scott entraîna Sofia dans un câlin, Sofia serra sa sœur dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs.

« J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur jumelle. » Répliqua Catherine qui avait observée Scott depuis le début.

« Vous auriez flipper pour savoir si c'était bien moi. Les gars, je vous présente Sofia Scarlett Curtis, ma petite sœur. » Présenta Sofia quand elle lâcha Scott.

« Mon dieu … » Dit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et purent voir Sara qui regardait les sœurs.

« J'apprécie mais appelez moi Scott plutôt. » Plaisanta Scott.

« Sara … » Murmura Sofia. Sara avait toujours son regard rivé sur les jumelles, le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Tous prirent le temps de saluer la sœur de Sofia avant de se mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau suspect. Sofia s'avança prudemment vers Sara, celle-ci n'y fit pas attention.

« Sara … Honey … » Sofia laissa courir ses doigts sur la joue de Sara mais elle bougea la tête pour enlever ce contact et Sofia baissa sa main.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que tu avais une sœur jumelle ? » Demanda Sara en fixant Sofia des yeux.

« Est-ce que ça aurait changer quelque chose entre nous ? » Rétorqua Sofia avec des larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

« Peut être. » Répliqua Sara d'un ton dur. Une larme s'échappa d'un des yeux de Sofia mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle regarda une dernière fois Sara avant de partir brusquement dans le département. Sara vit Scott se rapprocher d'elle.

« J'ai tout foirer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, laissez lui un peu de temps. »

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais parler de vous ? »

« Elle doit se rappeler du lycée et c'est une période dont elle n'est pas très fière. Elle s'est plus préoccupée de sa réputation que de ses amis et de sa famille. Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle avait envoyée Dwayne vers moi pour que je me sente désirée. Mais en fait, il est venu vers moi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Shane. »

« Shane ? »

« Pardon, son vrai nom est Sofia Shannon Curtis. Seul notre deuxième prénom est différent. Elle a reprit son vrai premier prénom car Shannon appartient au passé, au lycée. »

« Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. »

« A personne, à vrai dire. »

« Comment a-t-elle réagit lorsqu'elle a su que Dwayne vous … »

« M'utilisais ? » Proposa Scott, Sara approuva d'un signe de tête. « Je me souviens pas trop, il m'avait drogué pour pouvoir me violé mais il me semble qu'elle l'a interrompu juste avant et qu'elle l'avait … »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est pas vrai … J'ai besoin de trouver Shane ! » Dit Scott avant de partir dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Sofia. Elle l'a trouva accroupi contre un mur et pleurant silencieusement. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et prit son visage dans ses mains. « Souviens-toi du jour où Dwayne a voulu me violer. Tu l'avais menacée de le tuer si jamais il me retouchait, tu te souviens ? »

« Et alors, c'est du passé. J'aurais du l'arrêter bien avant, je suis désolée Scar … »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! La victime, l'ADN, le tueur droitier, tout ça est une mise en scène pour te faire tomber ! Dit moi que tu étais avec quelqu'un mercredi à l'heure du meurtre. »

« Non j'étais seule dans mon bureau avec des tonnes de dossiers … Attends … »

« Quoi ? Quelqu'un t'a vu ? »

« Kate … Elle est venue ici pour me parler. »

« Comme Kate, ma fille ? Qui était censée être chez son amie pour travailler ? »

« C'était par rapport à la fête des mères, elle voulait mon avis pour ton cadeau. Tu dois l'appeler pour venir ici et confirmer mon alibi car si tu raison, je suis dans de beaux draps. » Scott se releva, laissa Sofia à sa place initial et appela sa fille. Celle-ci arriva une demi-heure plus tard en vêtement de sport ample et à moitié endormi.

« Tu défends les homicides maintenant, Maman ? » Demanda Kate en voyant sa mère dans le département.

« C'est exceptionnel, Katie. » Répondit Shane. Kate regarda alors dans le couloir où elle se tenait et vit un corps accroupi contre le mur qui pleurait silencieusement.

« Tante Shane ? » A l'entende de son nom, Sofia leva la tête. « Oh mon dieu, Tante Shane ! » Kate se précipita vers Sofia et la sera dans ses bras sans se soucier du pourquoi sa tante pleure. Maintenant, Kate était totalement réveillée. « Tu défends Tante Shane, Maman. Pourquoi ? »

« Nous pensons que les indices d'une scène de crime cherchant à me faire tomber sont en fait destinés à Shane. »

« Tu as un mobile ? » Demanda Kate à sa tante.

« Oh oui … Si j'avais pu … »

« Alibi, il te faut un alibi ! »

« Tu es mon alibi, Katie. » Répondit Sofia à sa nièce. Celle-ci bougea ses yeux de gauche à droite pour comprendre le sens de la réponse de sa tante.

« Mercredi de 22h15 à 23h45, j'étais avec toi dans ton bureau. Je t'ai passé un coup de fil vers 22h pour savoir si je pouvais venir te voir. Puis tu as appelé un taxi vers 23h30 pour me faire rentrer et tu m'as donné de l'argent pour le payer. Il faut les relevés téléphoniques de nos portables, appeler l'agence de taxi et je suis sûr que la caméra à l'accueil m'a vu entrer et sortir avec toi. » Dit d'une traite Kate.

« Jeune fille, des explications, tout de suite ! » Kate roula des yeux avant de se relever en aidant Sofia à faire de même et se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

« Maman, je te jure, je n'ai pas fait de stop ! Le père de Julia m'amené ici, il attendu que j'appelle Tante Shane et qu'elle vienne à la voiture avant de me laisser sortir. Pour le retour, la mère de Julia m'attendait devant chez eux, je suis directement rentrer chez eux. »

« Mais pourquoi diable es-tu allé voir ta tante en semaine à une heure pareille ? »

« Merci pour moi Scott. Je ne savais pas que tu interdisais à ta fille de voir sa famille. »

« Toi, reste en dehors de ça ! »

« Alors quoi, tu t'en prends à ta fille au lieu de t'en prendre à moi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que même après tout ce temps, tu es derrière mon ombre ou c'est juste que tu as peur que je te dise tes quatre vérités ? »

« Je peux te dire tes quatre vérités aussi si tu veux ! »

« Comme, j'étais une garce au lycée, que je pensais qu'à moi et à ma petite réputation de bimbo, que j'envoyais tout les garçons qui me voulaient vers toi parce que j'étais déjà lesbienne, que je traitas mes petites amies du lycée mieux que toi qui est ma sœur, que j'ai tout fait pour tu me ressembles pour faire de toi mon martyr alors que tu voulais être une rousse aux cheveux courts et oh au fait je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'avais demandé à Dwayne de te violé pour que tu sois moins coincée ! » A peine eut-elle fini que Sofia reçu une baffe monumentale sur la joue droite. Par la force du choc, sa tête dévia vers la gauche en quelques secondes et sa joue devint très vite rouge. « Tu dois être contente. Depuis le lycée, tu rêves de me frapper. »

« Shannon, je … » Essaya Scott.

« Shannon Curtis est morte, Scarlett. Quand est-ce que tu le comprendras ! Elle n'existe plus ! » Rétorqua Sofia avec colère. Scott leva doucement sa main gauche vers la joue rougie de Sofia. « Scott …. »

« Chut … » Elle passa ses doigts sur la joue de Sofia comme pour effacer la douleur que le choc à causer. Sofia laissa échapper quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur sa joue endolorie.

« Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer après tout ce que … » L'un des doigts de Scott alla sur la bouche de Sofia pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

« Parce que tu es ma grande sœur … Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu as demandé à Dwayne de me … » Demanda Scott les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, jamais ! J'essayais de le garder près de moi parce qu'il était le pire ! Toujours à me coller et à me toucher … Un jour, je l'ai frappé, il avait essayé de m'embrasser ce porc … »

« Alors il est venu vers moi … »

« Je te jure que si j'avais su ce qu'il allait te faire … »

« Je sais … Mais si tu ne le savais pas, comment as-tu su où j'étais ? » Demanda Scott suspicieuse. Sofia ne répondit pas, elle était comme propulsée dans ses souvenirs de lycée où le monde actuel n'existait pas. « Sofia … »

« Elle pensais attirer mon attention … »

« Qui Sofia ? De qui tu parles ? »

« Depuis qu'elle a su, elle essayais d'attirer mon attention mais je le repoussais toujours … »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Quand elle me l'a dit, elle pensais que je changerais de comportement avec elle mais c'est avec toi que j'ai changée … »

« Charlotte … C'est de Charlotte dont tu parles ? Oh mon dieu, c'était de elle dont Dwayne parlait quand il disait qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée … »

« Tout est de ma faute, elle voulait sortir avec moi mais à chaque fois, je refusais alors elle s'est vengé sur toi et maintenant, elle tue Dwayne en m'accusant. »

« Euh Maman … Il y a un monsieur assez furax derrière Tante Sofia. » Dit Kate qui sortie sa mère et sa tante de leur petit monde. Scott s'éloigna un peu de Sofia pour ce que celle-ci puisse se retourner.

« Bon dieu, Sofia ! Je te demande d'interroger ta sœur et toi, tu déballes l'une des parties de ta vie devant une centaine de personnes ! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec cette Charlotte ? En quoi ça va nous aider dans notre enquête ? Imagine si le Shérif avait été là, tu ferais la queue au pôle emploi !» Hurla Jim.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? Je peux en placer une maintenant ? » Jim hocha la tête. « Rien que le fait de voir ma sœur me rappelle cette partie de ma vie que je veux oublier alors tes leçons de psychologies, tu te les gardes ! Pour le moment, le Shérif est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis et le rapport avec Charlotte pour l'enquête, c'est la meurtrière alors si tu veux me rendre un service Jim, va arrêter Charlotte Henderson ! » Termina Sofia en ne quittant pas des yeux son supérieur. Celui-ci encaissa sans rien dire la tirade de celle qu'il considère comme sa fille, il commença à partir et se dirigea vers son bureau pour trouver l'adresse de cette Charlotte Henderson.

« Sofia … » A l'entende de son prénom, elle se retourna et vit sa sœur qui se rapprochait d'elle. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? »

« Tu avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Et puis, tu as rencontrée Ray. Je ne voulais plus te faire souffrir. Quand il est mort, j'ai … je voulais que tu saches que j'étais là quoi qu'il arrivait, pour toi et Katie. J'ai commencé à oublier Shannon et ce qu'elle avait pu faire au lycée sans me soucier qu'aujourd'hui, tout me reviendrait en pleine face. » Avoua Sofia avec un petit sourire.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais présentée à Sara. Tu ne voulais pas tout gâcher en lui disant qui tu es vraiment. » Sara, qui avait tout entendu depuis que la nièce de Sofia était arrivée, venait de comprendre la portée des paroles qu'elle avait dite à Sofia plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance … »

« Sara t'aime Sofia, ça encore de l'importance ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas … La seule raison pour laquelle je voulais rester Sofia Curtis me rejette. »

« Non, ne fais pas ça … »

« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, madame sainte ni touche ! » S'exclama Sofia. Elle n'était plus elle-même, ses yeux étaient devenus foncé par la colère.

« Ce rôle te colle à la peau, on dirait Shannon. »

« Sofia était un rôle, Scarlett. La grande sœur parfaite, la tante parfaite, la collègue parfaite, la petite amie parfaite … » Sofia avait regardée Sara dans les yeux quand elle avait prononcée le dernier groupe de mots. Elles se jugèrent du regard quelques minutes jusque Jim les interrompent.

« Sofia, Mlle Henderson ne veut parler qu'à toi. »

« J'aurais moi aussi deux ou trois choses à lui dire. » Sofia commença à se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire mais Jim l'empêcha en tenant son bras.

« Pas d'arme Sofia. » Elle roula les yeux et donna son arme de service à Jim et commença à s'en aller. « L'autre arme Sofia. »

« Quelle autre arme ? »

« Cheville droite. »

« Ah celui-là. » Répliqua Sofia avant de remonter son pantalon et de sortir le petit pistolet qui se trouvait dans un hoslter au niveau de sa cheville. « Je peux y aller maintenant Capitaine ? »

« Soyez une vraie Curtis Détective. » Sofia fit un petit sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Scott, Jim, Kate et Sara allèrent derrière la vitre sans tint pour observer Sofia.

« Dit moi Maman, comment était Tante Sofia aux cours de théâtre ? »

« Elle était géniale, elle rendait Roméo et Juliette presque comique. »

« En tout cas, elle joue très bien son rôle de garce. » Répliqua Jim avec un sourire.

« Shannon au lycée et Sofia à la maison …. Elle m'étonnait toujours, son aisance à changer de personnalité était impressionnante. »

« Une minute ! Vous êtes en train de dire que le monologue sur la Sofia parfaite, c'était du flan ? » Intervint Sara qui venait de comprendre.

« Oui. Elle devait redevenir Shannon pour interroger Charlotte. Redevenir la garce du lycée sans sentiments et laisser la femme aimante que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Charlotte ne l'a jamais connue autrement ! Si jamais elle apprend que Sofia vous aimes, elle va l'utiliser contre Sofia et ça ne sera pas beau à voir. » Expliqua Scott à Sara.

« Elle s'entraînait parfois quand je venais la voir. Elle est douée. »

« D'ailleurs jeune fille, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question ! »

« Depuis que … Papa est mort, Tante Sofia achète les cadeaux pour la fête des mères et la plupart des cadeaux que je te fais. »

« Pour rattraper ses erreurs du lycée … » Scott souri et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Puis elles reportèrent leur attention sur Sofia qui interrogeait Charlotte.

« Shannon, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

« On ne peut pas dire que ça soit réciproque. »

« Tu n'as pas changer, toujours la même garce sans sentiments qu'au lycée. »

« Et toi, toujours la même garce qui n'accepte pas non comme réponse. »

« En fait, c'était tes non que je n'acceptais pas. Je voulais d'entendre dire oui pour mes rêves érotiques. »

« Dit moi, comment de fois t'ai-je répéter que tu n'étais pas mon type ? »

« Vois-tu c'est ça que je ne comprends pas chez toi Shannon. »

« Que j'ai un type et que je ne cherche pas la diversité ? »

« Exactement. Pourquoi les brunes aux yeux marrons qui participais au club de sciences ? »

« Le marron est ma couleur préférée et pour le club, j'aime qu'on me stimule le cerveau. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es ici ? Pour que ton cerveau soit stimulé ? »

« Tradition familiale. L'aînée des sœurs Curtis a toujours été un flic. »

« On parlant de sœurs, comment va ta coincée de sœur ? »

« Mieux depuis ton bon plan avec Dwayne. »

« Je n'en doute pas mais il ne risque plus de la violer, je lui ait régler son compte et comme par magie te voilà dans la même pièce que moi c'est plus que je n'espérais ! Et ta nièce ? Caitlin c'est ça, comme ta grand-mère. » Si Sofia était choquée, elle ne le fit pas paraître sur son visage. Elle continua de fixer la brune aux yeux verts en face d'elle.

« Je vois que tu as fait quelques recherches. »

« Oui. J'appris aussi pour le père, c'est triste. Vous n'avez jamais retrouvé le meurtrier qui a trafiquer les freins … Cela doit être dur pour Scarlett, savoir que sa propre sœur n'arrive pas à trouver le meurtrier de son beau-frère. »

« Laisse ma famille tranquille ! Si tu veux employer ton habilité aux sarcasmes, je suis là pour ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai apprise te concernant. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Tu sais la CSI de niveau 3 … Je connais son nom en plus, deux S en initial … Sara quelque chose … Voilà Sara Sidle ! Est-ce qu'elle connais la vraie Shannon Curtis ? Est-ce qu'elle stimule ton cerveau ? Est-ce qu'elle te satisfait au lit ? Parce que sinon … » Charlotte ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle fût soulever de sa chaise et se retrouva dos au mur.

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de parler de Sara ou je te tue ! » Menaça Sofia qui bouillait de rage.

« Oh alors ce n'est pas seulement du sexe, dommage … »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler d'elle ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je trouve que c'est un sujet de conversation très intéressant ! De plus, tu ne lui as jamais présentée Scarlett. Tu avais peur de tout lui avouer n'est-ce pas ? De lui dire qu'elle n'a pas été la seule brune aux yeux marron douée en physique, de lui avouer qu'elle n'était qu'un jeu pour toi et que tu avais pitié d'elle lorsque tu as lu son dossier ! » A peine eut-elle finie que Sofia attrapa sa chemise par les mains et l'envoya de toute sa force de l'autre côté de la pièce. Charlotte entra avec violence dans le mur en verre qui se brisa et elle se retrouva dans le couloir avec plusieurs éclats de verre sur elle. Sofia se dirigea vers elle et la releva avec violence.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler d'elle ! » Elle la colla contre un mur et sera sa prise sur ses blessures de plus en plus fort. Charlotte avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et elle crût que Sofia allait la tuer lorsqu'on tira Sofia vers l'arrière, l'obligeant à relâcher sa prise. « Lâchez-moi, je veux la tuer cette garce ! Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît ! » Puis Sofia se mit à sangloter, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits et redevenant Sofia Curtis, détective au LVPD. « Lâchez-moi, elle n'a pas à parler de Sara comme ça … » Elle se débattait de plus en plus contre cette emprise qui la serait contre quelqu'un.

« Chut … Calme-toi … Tout va bien maintenant … » Murmura Sara doucement au creux de l'oreille de Sofia. Celle-ci se relaxa immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Sara.

« Sara … » Sofia se retourna pour regarder le visage de Sara, passa ses mains sur son visage et commença à le caresser avec amour avant de l'embrasser passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sara sera encore plus Sofia contre elle, ses mains se trouvaient à sa taille et caressaient le bas de son dos. Le besoin d'oxygène devint imminent mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait briser ce baiser. Ce fût Sofia qui le brisa voulant parler à Sara. « Ce qu'elle a dit te concernant est faux, tout est faux ! Jamais je me servirais de toi comme ça jamais. Je n'ai jamais lu ton dossier, Ecklie me l'a donné mais je ne l'ai jamais ouvert et tu es la seule qui compte pour moi, tu as toujours été la seule ! » Acheva Sofia en versant une larme. Celle-ci ne coula pas longtemps, l'un des doigts de Sara l'arrêta et caressa sa joue.

« C'est de ma faute … Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. C'est juste que quand je t'ai vu en double … J'ai cru que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi et que c'était pour ça que tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de Scarlett mais en fait, tu n'avais pas confiance en toi. »

« Maintenant tu sais tout. » Dit Sofia avec un sourire.

« J'aurais préféré dans d'autres circonstances … »

« Sofia ! Comment cette garce a-t-elle su pour Ray ? Dit le moi tout de suite ! » Sofia s'éloigna de Sara et se retourna pour voir sa sœur tel un ouragan.

« Mais je suis pas télépathe ma grande ! »

« Tu avais dit que Ray était mort dans un accident avec un alcoolique pas qu'il a été tué à cause de ses freins ! »

« J'ai préféré te mentir pour éviter de te faire souffrir mais puisque tu veux tout savoir sur sa mort alors oui Ray a été tué et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était de ma famille ! Cette garce l'a tué parce qu'elle espérait que j'allais la retrouvée mais j'avais rien ! Pas la moindre empreinte sur les freins, rien sur la route ! Alors elle a recommencée aujourd'hui avec Dwayne avec ton ADN qu'elle avait trouvé dans la voiture de Ray mais elle avait oubliée que tu étais gauchère ! Voilà tu es contente, c'est encore de la faute de Shannon Curtis ! »

« Mais tu as penser à Kate ? »

« Je le savais Maman …. Tante Sofia était bizarre et n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans sa boîte où elle cache ses affaires du lycée et puis il y avait ce cahier dans le quel elle écrivait des choses sur l'affaire de Papa. Alors je lui aie demandé. » Kate venait de se mettre près de sa mère et lui tenait la main. Sofia recula un peu pour se blottir contre Sara et attendit une réplique sèche de sa sœur.

« Merci. » Murmura Scott.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sofia incrédule.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité mais de l'avoir dit à Kate. » Sofia se précipita vers sa sœur et la sera de toutes ses forces. Sara se dirigea au côté de Kate, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'amena près d'elle pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Elles regardèrent ainsi réciproquement la femme qui compte le plus à leur yeux puis les joignirent dans leur câlin comme une famille de nouveau réunie.


End file.
